The Salk Institute Cancer Center seeks to understand fundamental aspects of biology related to cancer, with the ultimate goal of reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. The Center includes 25 faculty members doing basic research in the areas of molecular biology and genetics, growth control, and cell and developmental biology. This Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) supports professional personnel, planning and evaluation development, administration and shared resources, including glassware, media and cell culture, shared equipment, DNA sequencing, peptide synthesis, flow cytometry and animal and transgenic facilities to support the competitively funded, peer-reviewed research projects in the Center.